Usagi's Choice
by Rena1
Summary: UsagiMirai Trunks story. Full summary inside. What if Usagi was no longer able to cope and decided to do something rash? No Mamoru or scout bashing. Takes place in the break up season. Please R
1. The Parting

Summary: What if Usagi wasn't able to cope with the break up, not just because she couldn't be around her soul mate, Mamoru, but also due to the little rabbit that came in and constantly tried to make her jealous and that was always nagging and putting her down. So what does our favourite Odangoed rabbit do?  
  
Author's Notes: This idea came to me rather randomly, all right I was sick of reading fan fictions where Mamoru or the other scouts betrayed Usagi. This one has no bashing of that sort and I'm not sure exactly where I'm going with this or if I'm going to continue or not. That really depends on the responses I get to this. The couple is already picked out and is going to be Usagi/Mirai Trunks. Anyone who doesn't like that, too bad I'm the author so what I say goes. Oh and I like English spelling better so it'll be slightly different in the wording than most people are used to. Sorry. Anyway standard disclaimers apply because I do not have nearly enough money to own either show. Anyone with suggestions for me or wants to proofread please do e-mail or IM me as I am willing to hear anything. My new screen name for AIM is sheatemeup, all one word. Yeah I know weird name but I'm a Radiohead freak… I can't help it. Sorry for taking so long! Go ahead and read the story and I hope you enjoy!  
  
Usagi's Choice~ Chapter One~ The Parting  
  
A small whimpering sound came from the darkened corner of the tiny bunny filled room. The petit figure huddled there looked utterly distraught as it hugged its knees closer to its chest. A curtain of silvery blonde hair cascaded around the lithe body and seemed almost like a golden waterfall of silk.  
  
A knock on the door made the person's head snap up and focus on the poster covered, pink door. The tear filled eyes were deepened beyond the normal colour of sapphire.  
  
"Usa-chan, honey dinner's ready if you want to come down now…" Came the female voice through the door. Her Kaa-san.  
  
A small half-hearted smile lit the normally cheerful teenager's pale, tear stained face. Her Kaa-san always knew when she was hurting and normally Usagi confided in her. She had even gone as far as to tell her Kaa-san that she was the famous Scout of the Moon and after the initial shock her Kaa-san had helped her each time she came home from a difficult battle.  
  
The smile fell. This time was different though. Her mother would not understand all the pain she was going through. And even if she could what help could she really be? She couldn't make her Mamo-chan come back.   
  
It felt as if Mamoru had lodged one of his steel tipped roses right into her heart, effectively shattering the young woman's dreams. And of course it didn't help that the little pink haired spore was always on her case about something or other.  
  
"No Mama, I'm not really hungry right now. Maybe I'll come down later." Her voice was hoarse from the hours she had spent crying over what she had lost.  
  
Ikuko frowned on the other side of her daughter's oak door, but didn't pry. "All right sweetheart. I'll save a dish for you."  
  
Usagi heard her Kaa-san's footsteps as she walked down the stairs to join the rest of the family, and once she was gone Usagi stood slowly. "I'm sorry Mama… I hope that you, Papa, and Shingo can forgive me… I love you." The rabbit slowly reached for the small razor on her desk and brought it, trembling to her wrist. "I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted and needed Mamo-chan…" Without truly thinking her decision through she pressed the blade to her flawless skin and drew it back towards her elbow.  
  
Blood poured from the ugly wound as she dropped the razor and slid to her knees. She had wanted to do the other arm as well, but now had no energy left to attempt it. She gave one last wry smile. She couldn't even kill herself properly.  
  
She closed her eyes tiredly. "I'm sorry…"  
  
Mamoru's head snapped up, panic filling his already tormented midnight eyes. His tanned hand came up to his heart that had strangely missed a beat. A sharp pain went through it and his left forearm and for a moment he sat still, dumbstruck, before it hit him. "Usako.."  
  
Dreading the truth he quickly stumbled to his feet and grabbing his beloved, however ugly green blazer, he was out of the apartment in record time, sprinting to his love's house.  
  
Once the quaint two story dwelling came into view he gave a small sigh. Nothing looked unusual, but he couldn't shake the feeling of disaster.  
  
He pounded on the front door and ran past a shocked Shingo, taking the stairs three at a time and throwing his rabbit's door open.  
  
Near the window lay the crumpled form of his precious hime, a large puddle of crimson beneath her deathly white skin.  
  
He stepped forward, unbelieving, unwilling to believe his Tenshi was gone from his side.  
  
Collapsing near her body he felt tears sliding unbidden down his cheeks, yet he ceased to care at this point. In fact, nothing mattered to him now that his Tenshi ceased to draw breath.  
  
The Tsukino's, who had followed the half crazed Mamoru stared in absolute horror at their once bouncy bunny.  
  
None of them could find anything to say, and even if they had their throats were too chocked with sobs. And Ikuko was the first to let out a strangled cry as she turned into her husband's chest.  
  
Even Chibi-Usa was crying hysterically. For all the grief she gave Usagi she cared about her, more than any other that was in the past. The young girl reminded her of her own Kaa-san as she took care of her whenever she really needed it, and was always there to protect her, no matter how bratty she would get.  
  
Mamoru reached out with his shaking hand to touch Usagi's skin, which even in death was warm to the touch. He gently began to shake her. "Usako this isn't funny! Open your eyes! Please Usako!" He continued pleading weakly and brokenly with her, his sorrow filled eyes overflowing with tears, tears that the rabbit had shed for him just earlier. "Usa… I'm so sorry… Please wake up!"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Tell me what you all think of it! Otherwise I'll have no reason to finish it… well at least to post it. Dragon Ball and the purple haired wonder should come in next chapter. Promise! 


	2. The Reason

Author's Notes: Please don't kill me… I know I promised that the Z gang would be in this one but I wanted to have some things explained in the story first… I also wanted to ask a few questions to see what you wanted more. Should Usagi be reborn into the Dragon Ball realm or just transported? Should she be in Mirai Trunks time or in the past? And did you want Trunks to have any competition other than what I have in store for him? Ie: one of the Z gang? Anyway this is extremely short but it has a good cut off point. They should start getting longer soon! And thanks to everyone who reviewed you were all so sweet! That's actually what's making me post so soon, it normally takes me forever to write. Hopefully this chapter has something that's completely original that should surprise you. Anyway enjoy! Review please!  
  
Usagi's Choice~ Chapter Two~ The Reason  
  
Ikuko stared at her mesume's once lively form, and her own deep eyes filled with tears. Leaning back into her husband she allowed another heartfelt sob to be torn from her trembling body.  
  
But even through her own terrible pain her heart reached out to Mamoru. The poor boy seemed more crushed than she was as he kneeled next to the now faded rabbit and stroked her silken hair away from her still flawless face.  
  
And then before the broken woman's eyes all movement stilled. Time continued to flow normally outside the house as she saw an occasional car pass by unknowing that the most precious gift given to the Earth had just been ripped from their grasp. "Pluto did it have to happen this way?"  
  
The sailor of time stepped forward from the shadows that clung to the walls of the silent room, and only after bowing to Ikuko did she let her garnet gaze rest on her beloved hime. "The fates decreed it Selene-sama. You have known just as long as I."  
  
Ikuko glanced up at Pluto after a long while. "I thought they might see they were wrong…"  
  
The time guardian let a hand rest on her long time friend's shoulder. "They believe this will be best for Usagi-hime.. She will be able to reach her full potential this way, and we can be assured of her happiness." Pluto smiled ever so slightly at her queen as Ikuko's dark hair lightened to a pale silvery purple and automatically was drawn up into the fashion our rabbit wore hers.  
  
Sapphire eyes turned to capture Pluto's garnet ones and conveyed just how sad the queen of the Tsuki truly was. "This is the second time I've lost my mesume, yet I know this time I will never again see her. Pluto, please, I beg you let me use the crystal to bring her back. She is happy enough here when Mamoru is with her!"  
  
Pluto slowly shook her head, her deep emerald hair swaying with the movement. "You know she is not her happiest here. Yes, she does love Mamoru and he her, but there is another better suited for her. And even if there wasn't you have seen how much sorrow is in store for her in this world. Do you truly want to see her suffer more than she already has?"  
  
Selene nodded her head ever so slowly, understanding and then acceptance showing in her eyes. "You are right as usual my friend. I just do not want to lose her again."  
  
Garnet eyes seemed to smile at the older woman. "I know. But she will be happy and loved. This is for the best. Fate and Destiny knew that if she stayed here she would never find true peace, or happiness."  
  
The queen looked back at her mesume. "And what of the evil here? Will the scouts be able to handle it alone?"  
  
The time guardian gave a nod. "With Usagi-hime here they would not have reached their true power as they would always have the crystal to rely on. And if worst comes to worst Mamoru can use the Golden Crystal."  
  
Selene looked slightly shocked at this information. "He will not try to follow her?"  
  
Emerald hair swayed as Pluto shook her head. "No, he has to live. Chibi-Usa can no longer return to the future for it has been destroyed. The young prince must now car for his mesume. It will help ease both their hearts."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
I have an idea already for the next chapter, but if I don't get enough reviews answering my early questions I won't be able to start putting the Z gang in yet. So do review! 


	3. The Revival

Author's Notes: I really enjoyed reading people's reviews, but it would be more helpful if instead of just saying you like the story and want it updated, if you tell me what you like about it, and what you want to see. That way I can give you guys what you want.   
  
Jay thanks for all the ideas, but I have something in mind that isn't like that… And I do hope it's original, at least I haven't seen it before, and I asked my best friend Trippy and she told me she hasn't either. But I really appreciate you giving me ideas… maybe you should start a story of your own that we can all read, eh?  
  
Anyway I don't know how often updates are going to be coming now as I need to do eight units of Brit Lit in five weeks, and I have to keep drawing for my other class, plus I'm writing an original story and I need to get my reading in… as that's my favourite pass time.   
  
Sorry to take so long! Enjoy!  
  
Usagi's Choice Chapter Three The Revival  
  
Pluto gave a sigh of relief as she stepped back into the foggy realm that held the time gates, the rabbit cradled tenderly in her arms. She had left the protesting Selene to explain the sudden disappearance of Usagi's body.  
  
"You had no trouble then?"  
  
The time guardian turned towards the female voice in surprise, then relaxed upon seeing the two women who stood there.  
  
The black eyes of the woman who spoke glittered in anticipation. Fate and herself had more than one reason to send the hime to this new dimension. As Pluto shook her head she stepped forward, her raven hair swaying ever so slightly as if a nonexistent breeze was gently moving through it. She placed a pale, cool hand upon the hime's brow, gently moving the silvery golden bangs away from the young girl's forehead. "Are you ready to bring her back?"  
  
Pluto nodded her head as the second woman, the one with vivid crystal blue eyes moved towards the rabbit, picking up the blonde's bloodied arm. As she ran a single peach coloured finger over the ravaged cut the skin closed with a dim ice blue glow that slowly faded into a thin, pale scar, the only reminder she would ever have of her last two lives. Then Fate gently let her hand rest on the hime's forehead. "She is going to go through much in this new world Pluto, much that her training as Sailor Moon and her memories as the Tsuki no hime will not sit well with. Destiny and I have decided that not only are we to erase her memories, but she will have to grow up once more."  
  
Pluto stared at the two, seemingly young women with a small frown. "But you know that it is inevitable that Choas will come after her. If she knows nothing of the past and is just a child how will she protect herself?"  
  
Destiny smiled, her black eyes filled with kindness as she stared at the blonde rabbit. "We have chosen one very capable of taking care of her and making sure she will be ready when the time comes. You will not need to have any worries about her, but if you feel that you must see her you can always check on her through the gates."  
  
Pluto stayed silent, knowing what the goddess said was true. "Then you will have to let me know who the hime's new guardian will be so that I may send her to them."  
  
Fate nodded and glanced at Destiny after a moment. "His name is Son Gohan."  
  
The time guardian's eyes widened a bit at this, "He is one of that dimensions best warriors…" She smiled, finally feeling at ease with the whole situation. "I give my consent though, not that it matters to either of you."  
  
The goddesses laughed, the sound quite enchanting to the ear. Fate then spoke softly again, "At least you will not fight us the whole way Pluto."   
  
Pluto smiled at the two, almost sheepishly. "I would do anything to protect my hime."  
  
Destiny smiled, pride in her fathomless black eyes as she spoke. "So will he." Then turning to her partner in crime… I mean fellow goddess, "Are you ready to do your part Fate?"  
  
The blue eyed woman beamed at her companion and nodded as she once more placed her hand above the rabbit's forehead. Then slowly the same ice blue glow that had appeared earlier began to bathe Usagi in it's radiant light, the moon insignia appearing on the girl's forehead.  
  
Pluto watched in slight amazement as the teenager in her arms began to shrink, not just shrink but her age began to revert back years in just seconds. The silky silvery gold locks fell from the style and receded into the shrinking girl's head, almost seeming to just disappear. The muscles on the girl's body, which before had been so well defined began to fade away, and the baby fat that so many children had began to reappear in their place. The rabbit's once womanly curves vanished and completed the transformation. The hime was once again four years old.  
  
Fate pulled her hand away and smiled brightly at her work. "She's still just as cute as I remember."  
  
Destiny laughed and nodded her agreement. It was her turn now. She moved to take Fate's place and pressed her index finger to the still glowing crescent moon on the child's forehead. "You have always wanted to be a normal girl little bunny… And yet we cannot give you what you most desire. The best I can do is assure you that you will be loved and your first ten years will be trouble free. After that I can say no more. For even the great gods cannot always tell what will be."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
And next chapter should actually have the Z gang in it! And from here on the should start to get longer, I just thought these ends were great cut off places. I hope you all enjoy it! Don't forget to leave me a little note of encouragement! 


	4. The Disaster

Author's Note: This story is coming along easier for me than I would have thought… especially since I didn't know if I was going to be able to go anywhere with it. But you'll be happy to know that I do have the plot thought out well enough… Not everything in between the major parts, but that'll be the fun part for me. Once again I'm sorry for how short this is, but it was such a perfect place to stop! And I also have to say that the Z gang is not yet in it… And I feel horrible cause I really thought they would be in it! But the way it started forming itself didn't work for them to come in yet… SORRY! Don't hate me!  
  
Usagi's Choice Chapter Four The Disaster  
  
The goddesses had been gone for only moments when trouble hit. Setsuna had just opened a portal through which she would take the child hime to her new guardian when she heard a chuckle behind her.  
  
"So, it's true then… you think to hide the hime and her power from me."  
  
Setsuna slowly turned round, her grip on her small charge tightening protectively. "Chaos."  
  
A tall man stood before her, his features strangely hidden in shadow and fog, making it impossible for the time guardian to see the body that Chaos had decided to occupy. "Tsk, tsk, little time guardian. Did you truly think you could get far in a plan like this without me learning of it?"  
  
She said nothing, but glared defiantly at him, causing a smirk to pull up the corners of the man's mouth. "You did, didn't you? It's almost sad…" He took a step forward, closer to her yet still in the shadow. "If you give me the hime now I will spare your life, if you do not however…" He chuckled darkly, "We'll just say things won't be so pleasant for you."  
  
With barely a thought to her actions Setsuna pushed the tiny, unconscious hime through the portal, assured she would land safely at the coordinates she had chosen and then sealed the portal, destroying the gate to that same dimension with one of her attacks. "You can't ever get to her now."  
  
Chaos growled darkly, all too suddenly right in front of her. "That was incredibly foolish little time guardian… but I knew you would try something of the sort." He lazily held up one of his fists, grinning almost sadistically as a black mist covered it. His smouldering black eyes turned to her face, "It's a pity really…"  
  
Setsuna frowned in confusion. "What is?"  
  
White teeth gleamed at her from behind a predator's smile. "Destroying such beauty… but you leave me no choice."  
  
Garnet eyes widened in shock and her mouth parted to let out a silent cry of pain. She slowly slid her gaze down to see Chaos' fist had torn into her chest. Dark crimson stained the white of her uniform as she slumped to her knees wordlessly.  
  
Chaos brought his fist up to his mouth, gently licking a few of his long fingers clean of the time guardian's blood. Then he stooped down to look her in the eyes, his own glowing with mirth as he reached out and stroked her cheek, smearing her own blood onto it. "Such a shame Setsuna…" He smiled then, "Especially since you've only managed to delay me."  
  
Setsuna's eyes widened in horror as she stared at his face.  
  
He chuckled the same infuriating chuckle again. "Your hime is safe for now, but I cannot be kept away from what I want forever. It is only a matter of time, my dear. And years mean nothing to me… As they once meant to you… And just to ensure those goddesses cannot bring you back I'm going to insist on taking your star seed."  
  
A few tears slipped from her garnet orbs. "I'm so sorry hime…"  
  
Chaos shook his head with a small frown, "And you were doing so well too… Is it too much to ask for people to die silently?" He sighed and removed her star seed, standing and walking away from the crumpled, lifeless form of the time guardian. "Oh well…" He tightened his fist, crushing the star seed in his hand. "Good-bye Setsuna." He disappeared from the time gates, leaving only black mist in his place.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Well that's it for chapter four! This is the quickest I've ever written a fan fiction… I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Do review and tell me what you like and want to see in up coming chapters! 


	5. Siblings

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to get this out.. I wasn't sure where to start it.. Heh.. Anyway thank you all so much for all the kind notes! It helps me write faster and want to continue writing. Eh… that's all for now. And now the long awaited arrival of the Dragon Ball Z characters! Enjoy and review please!!

Usagi's Choice Chapter Five Siblings?

Eighteen kicked the beat up tire away from her. There was nothing left to do in this town. Especially since her brother had scared off blondie. She sighed, rolling her ice blue eyes. When she finally started having fun Seventeen had to go and ruin it.

A pain filled whimper caught her attention and she pivoted, her shoulder length blonde hair swaying with the movement. She raised a pale eyebrow. Someone in this wreck was still alive?

The noise came again and she slowly made her way towards it, lifting one hand and preparing a blast to kill the worthless human. She grinned, they might even prove to be of some entertainment if they pleaded for their lives.

In the ruins of a nearby car the whimpering, almost moaning, sound came again. Upon closer inspection Eighteen found a tiny blonde curled up in the backseat. Her brow was creased in pain and damp from sweat.

Without knowing why she tenderly brushed the child's bangs away from her forehead, though she recoiled as the young girl's dark lashes swept up, revealing bright sapphire eyes filled with pain and confusion. "Help me…" The small voice that came from the girl snapped Eighteen out of her shock and she glowered at the little blonde.

"Why should I human?" Her voice was filled with hate as she spat the words.

The tiny blonde child frowned, further confused by the answer. She tried to sit up, only to let out a small yelp as pain shot through her lower thigh. Both females glanced down at her leg and blinked in surprise. Sticking out of her thigh, rather close to her knee was a large piece of glass, probably from the destroyed car. The small blue skirt she wore was ripped and turning a dark brown as the blood stained it and dried.

Eighteen felt something akin to tenderness as she stared at the helpless young kid. Then without meaning to she leaned over and pulled the glass piece out, frowning as the girl whimpered again. She hadn't meant to hurt her..

But before Eighteen could do anything else a dim ice blue light enveloped the area the girl's wound was and slowly brought the torn skin back together.

Eighteen's eyes widened as she watched, frowning as the girl seemed to all asleep, as if nothing had happened.

So the little one had a power of some sort. A grin broke out on the Android's face as she lifted the human into her arms. She could be of some use.

Seventeen raised an eyebrow at his sister. "What are you doing holding that thing?" He glared at her, disgust clear in his iced eyes.

Eighteen grinned. "She's not normal. I figured we could train her and then I don't know… have some fun with blondie. Show him that one of these precious humans he fights for doesn't appreciate it."

Her brother raised his other eyebrow, tilting his head and letting his black hair fall into his own ice blue eyes as a slight grin broke out upon his face. "That will hurt him more than any blow we could give to him."

The two androids grinned a bit more as they took to the air with ease, heading towards their makeshift home, the little blonde hime cradled tenderly in the blonde android's arms, though the woman didn't realize it.

Neither android knowing that the young lunarian would forever change their existence.

To Be Continued

(AN: Okay just kidding that would be mean… though I was tempted to do it!)

Eighteen sat by the young girl's side, waiting not so patiently for her to get up. How much sleep did the blonde child need anyway?

Seventeen walked into the room, carrying a glass of ice water which he promptly dumped on the bunny.

Sapphire eyes blinked open to stare at the two androids, before the tiny girl let out a loud scream to let all others share in her obvious discomfort.

Seventeen growled and not caring about their earlier decision he threw a ki blast at the squealing blonde child, causing the yelling to increase dramatically before it suddenly stopped.

Eighteen glared at her brother. "Why the hell did you do that Seventeen?! You probably killed the thing!"

The cloud of dust around the destroyed bed started to clear and both androids expected to see only remains of the bunny. So they were, of course, rather shocked when they saw the young girl standing; one pale, small hand raised palm outward in front of her. The skin wasn't even singed. Her eyes were splashed with silver and her long, blonde curtain of hair was swaying, as if some breeze was blowing through it.

They watched as the hand fell back down to her side, hanging limply. The girl's eyes slowly cleared of all silver and were deep sapphire once more. She blinked, glancing around herself in confusion. "Wh-what happened?" She stared straight at Eighteen expecting some answer from her, almost as if she knew Seventeen would say nothing.

Seventeen grinned rather sadistically as he watched the young blonde, then glanced at his sister. "We can keep her, but you will train her until she is able to fight better than that brat blondie keeps. Then I will take my turn."

Eighteen raised an eyebrow, looking a bit testy. "I will train her as long as I please."

Seventeen grinned a bit more as he watched his sister grab the girl's hand and drag her out of the room.

Eighteen sighed as they got outside and glanced at the human. "What do they call you girl?"

The young girl fidgeted under the android's intense stare. "I-I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"I don't remember anything but seeing you the other day.. I thought that you might be related to me.." She kept shifting nervously from foot to foot.

Eighteen's pale eyebrows lifted, "Why?"

The girl pointed to the android's blonde locks and then her own.

The female android nodded slowly as she thought. From what she knew humans were more prone to do what others wanted if those others were related to them in some way.

She watched as the human nervously chewed her lower lip, "Why did you ask me my name?"

Eighteen smiled ever so slightly, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Because you reminded me of my younger sister, but I needed to make sure."

Sapphire eyes widened as the little girl smiled slightly. "Would it help if I told you the one thing I remember?" At Eighteen's nod she went on, "I remember someone calling me Usagi, but I thought that it might be a nickname.."

Eighteen forced her smile to widen, though inside she was smirking. The young human idiot was eating this up. How foolish humans were.

The name, however, oddly suited the young girl. Especially since she fidgeted so much and seemed so shy. "That was my sister's name…"

The girl, now dubbed Usagi once more, smiled brightly and threw her arms around the android in a hug, not noticing the woman stiffening at her touch. Pulling back the girl tilted her head, "Who was that scary woman inside?"

Eighteen snorted at her brother being called a woman. Perhaps this human would be entertaining to her.

To Be Continued

That's it! Hope you all liked it, and that I portrayed the androids right… oh well if I didn't I'm allowed to change them slightly! :-P Review please! It'll help me get the next chapter out sooner. Oh and if you like Sailor Moon and the movie Labyrinth go read my friend AJ's new fan fiction. I promise it'll keep you in stitches! It's called Labyrinth: A Magical Tale.


	6. Niichan!

Author's Note: This chapter was incredibly fun to write and I got it done fairly quickly so I decided that since you people have been so nice with your reviews I'd get it out earlier. I hope you like it! Please review for me it helps me churn the chapters out quicker and makes them longer! Hint hint, nudge nudge.

Usagi's Choice Chapter Six Nii-chan?!

Seventeen scowled as he watched his sister with the young human that was now referred to as his 'darling little sister'. He hated the damn creature already and she had been with them for all of a month.

From what Eighteen was telling him of the training he would never get his chance with the rabbit brat. She didn't like fighting and she thought that there was good in everyone.

He sighed and his glare intensified as the child managed to avoid the attack his sister sent. That's all she had been doing while training. Dodging. At this rate they couldn't shove her in front of Blondie, which was the only reason he had agreed to this.

He smirked as his sister gritted her teeth in annoyance. The child was good for one thing it seemed. Never before had he had the pleasure to see Eighteen so aggravated with one person. And since she could not strike out against the bunny he had the great amusement of watching her struggle with the little Usagi.

He dropped the smirk as his sister stomped, glaring past him. Glancing back at the blonde child he noticed she was staring intently at some tiny rabbit with rapt interest. So that was why Eighteen was in such a state.

"I can't take this for much longer Seventeen. She absolutely refuses to learn! She is too pure for us to use."

Seventeen's brow furrowed in thought. "Then we shall have to change our tactics."

Eighteen glanced at him, one pale eyebrow raised as she regarded him silently, waiting for him to continue.

"The first day she was here she showed us her power, and yet afterward she had no idea what had happened."

Eighteen rolled her icy eyes. "I remember what happened."

"Then you remember that I attacked her first, without any word of what I was to do?"

Eighteen nodded, still not seeing where he was going with this. "Yes, and?"

Seventeen chuckled, "So watch." He raised a hand and aimed at the blonde bunny. "Let us hope it wasn't a one time thing."

Before Eighteen could protest a small, but powerful blue ball of ki was en route to Usagi, who had her back to them.

Eighteen watched, surprised as the child stiffened and then the blast had exploded, blocking her sight of the girl.

Then the air tensed around them, as if awaiting something. The light breeze that had been playing with the surrounding trees had stilled.

A soft rumbling was heard, almost as if a great pressure had been placed upon the earth and before either android could react they felt, rather than saw the invisible energy spread away from where the young girl was, tearing and ripping all in its destructive path.

Then all was calm again and they looked to the little child. She was facing the two, yet her face was turned down. Her golden hair fell down to frame her slight body again, falling back into place like it had never been disturbed.

It stayed eerily quiet for a few moments before Usagi's head snapped up to gaze directly at them. Her sapphire eyes, which were once again splashed with silver, glared at Seventeen as if she knew what he had done. She raked a pale, small hand through her bangs and they caught sight of a curiously upturned crescent moon shining a bright golden color on her forehead.

"Do not play around with your own death android, unless you truly wish for it to come prematurely." The voice that came from the bunny's mouth was not her own. It carried no emotion, and was much older than the girl who spoke.

Then just as suddenly as it had happened Usagi's eyes cleared of the unnatural color and she blinked, confused. Her gaze landed on the small bunny she had been so interested in just moments before and her eyes widened, filling quickly with tears. She glanced at her older brother and sister, her heart pounding painfully in her tiny chest. "Who killed my bunny?"

It had taken much coaxing and bribing to stop the young blonde's wailing. Promises had even been made, albeit Seventeen had no intention of keeping them.

Then what was he doing carrying a squirming blonde into one of the human cities?

"I see one nii-chan! Stop, stop!"

Ah yes… His sister had so kindly offered that he would take her for ice cream and let her play in for a time. And when he had said no it had resulted in another crying fit. So he had no choice but to do as the young bunny asked, much to his sister's amusement.

Placing the whining, squirming blonde child down on the grass of the small area the humans called a park, he turned to the trembling human vendor. Not noticing the blonde scrambling away from the spot he left her.

He raised a dark eyebrow at the man before him. "Give me a cone of your best flavor." He gritted out to the shaking, wide eyed man.

And where might our little bunny have run off to while Seventeen was busy scaring the poor ice cream vendor, you ask. Well just here and there, mainly there.

And as she was checking out all the other little screaming demons- I mean kids of course, not that there were many out, she happened to stumble upon someone I assume is well known to all our dear readers. A cute little boy really; short, straight lilac colored hair, the same beautiful blue eyes his mother possessed and of course his father's trademark grin.

Usagi smiled a bit, finding the older boy strangely intriguing for some reason. So she began approaching him slowly, or she would have but she suddenly found herself in the arms of Seventeen. And before she had a chance to start whining again he thrust the ice cream into her grip.

He even looked about to scold her when she heard another man growl. "What are you planning on doing to that child?"

Her brother smirked as he heard the voice. "Blondie."

Glancing towards the little purple haired hottie.. Er boy she had earlier seen she found a man standing protectively in front of him. Her mouth formed a small "o" at the sight of him.

Said man was tall, at least compared to her tiny height, and he had blonde hair that was rather gravity defying, sticking out in seemingly all angles. He was wearing an orange fighting gi with a blue undershirt. Yet that did nothing to hide his well-sculpted body. His skin was lightly tanned and appeared to be flawless and smooth. His eyes were glazed a green blue and were shining with absolute hatred at the moment. The perfect fan girl distraction as the purple haired wonder grew to the age he was worth fawning over. "You didn't answer my question."

Seventeen laughed and glanced at the little bunny. "I can assure you the child doesn't mind being with me. Do you Usagi?"

The blonde girl shook her head fervently, desperately trying to finish her ice cream before it melted as she did so.

Gohan frowned deeply, his brows brought together in confusion. "Put her down."

Seventeen shook his head, turning away with a sigh. "As much as I'd love to play with you I have more pressing matters to attend to. I'm sure you understand blondie."

Gohan growled darkly, causing Seventeen to smirk more, "Well I suppose one quick game wouldn't hurt." The android set the confused, but contented blonde down, nudging her so that she stepped away from him.

Not wasting a minute Gohan fired a ki blast at the soulless creature, though his glazed eyes widened as he saw the blonde drop her ice cream and move in front of the android, her arms out in a protective stance. For a moment he swore that the girl's eyes flashed silver and as this happened his blast stopped right before her, just disappearing into thin air.

He blinked, amazed. The child couldn't have done that. Her ki was close to zero.

Seventeen grinned a bit, picking the child up again. "Useful trick, wouldn't you agree?"

Usagi glared at the blonde man. "No fighting!" She then looked up at the grinning android. "Home now Nii-chan? Home now?"

Gohan's eyes widened as he saw the android nod and take off away from them. Only the persistent tugging on his pants brought him back from his shocked state. "Nii-chan?!"

To Be Continued

Well that's it folks! Hope you liked it. I'd really like you to tell me how you think I'm doing with keeping the characters to their personalities! It'll help a lot.


	7. Aftermath

Usagi's Choice Chapter Seven Aftermath

Bulma had been rather confused when Gohan had brought back her little boy so early.

Now Gohan was normally a pleasant young man, even tempered and always polite. And everyone who had ever met him would readily agree that he was a sane; though rather dense; person.

Yet when Bulma looked at him she didn't see any of this. The young man she had seen grow up looked furious and utterly confused all at once and she couldn't get a word out of the normally talkative boy.

Except that is, his occasional mumble of "Nii-chan", which each time was promptly followed by an angry snort and then a confused head scratch.

And though Bulma's patience had increased dramatically since meeting and mating with the royal saiyan pain in the ass… prince, it hadn't improved that much. She was able to stand this sequence of events for the better half of ten minutes, at which point she wished that she had Chichi's magical frying pan handy. But since she didn't the next best thing she could think of was to yell in the poor boy's ear.

"Gohan! Snap out of it!"

The handsome teen yelped and glanced up at the irate blue haired genius as he rubbed his now aching head tenderly. "Bulma… you know how good my hearing is. You didn't need to yell…"

Bulma rolled her eyes, resisting the overwhelming urge to glare at her friend. "If you hear so well why haven't you answered me once in the past ten minutes?"

Gohan blinked, managing to look exactly like a confused Goku. "You've been calling me?"

Bulma groaned and rubbed her temples. The kid was so smart, so how was it that he was also incredibly dense? "I have."

"Oh… Well what did you want?"

"Maybe for you to tell me why you've been muttering 'Nii-chan' over and over."

At this his combination of confusion and anger came back. "Androids."

Bulma waited for a moment, then as she saw he was slipping into his own world again asked, "Yes, what about them?"

Gohan glanced up at her and then after much coaxing from the scientist he told what happened at the park.

Which, one can guess, was quite a shock for the blue haired woman. And among many things he heard Bulma mutter one stuck in his mind, mainly because he didn't understand. "She's here.."

A black eyebrow was immediately raised, "You know who the little girl is Bulma?"

The woman, quickly realizing her mistake, shook her head. "No.. I was just thinking aloud." She sighed a bit, "Well there's not much we can do about this until we find out more.." She smiled in a motherly way, something Gohan was still getting used to. "How about you stay for dinner. I know Trunks will love that."

When Seventeen had returned with our blonde bunny he was still grinning. So of course Eighteen thought something was wrong.

"What happened?"

She watched as he put the squirming child down and then both stared as the girl ran outside, looking for more rabbits to play with.

"We ran into Blondie…" His dark grin grew. "It was wonderful. He thought he was coming to the rescue of the little brat and yet she protected me." his pale gaze then drifted to the small child. "She will actually be useful for something.."

And with this new hope in mind they began training the little bunny more fiercely and still all she would do was dodge.

Becoming increasingly annoyed Seventeen decided to approach the little girl about it.

"Why do you refuse to learn?"

"Because fighting is bad."

He grit his teeth at the usual answer. "Demo what if someone attacks you?"

She grinned up at him, "I can dodge!"

Seventeen sighed, he half believe she could. The other half of him found the idea absurd, for in truth it seemed that all the girl was doing was getting lucky.

Whenever they trained her she seemed to have some sort of klutz attack just in time to get away from the blows. And he truly couldn't tell if she was incredibly good, or just that clumsy.

At his lack of response the bunny clearly thought she had won the conversation and was about to skip off when Eighteen appeared.

"You might be able to dodge, demo we want to make sure that no one hurts you."

Usagi blinked, her head tilting in confusion so that her hair barely touched the ground. "Demo you'll always be with me so I don't have to worry. Besides who would attack us?"

"The humans."

Eighteen glanced at Seventeen and raised an eyebrow in question, clearly not understanding what her brother was saying.

"They hate us Usagi and are looking to ride the Earth of us."

The little girls brow furrowed, "Why do they hate us Nii-chan?"

"Because we are different. Humans always fear and hate what they don't understand."

Usagi frowned, "That's not nice."

Seventeen nodded, "Which is why we're teaching you all this. You have to be ready to defend yourself as they won't give up until we're dead."

Slowly the bunny nodded. "Hai, Nii-chan. I'll try so I can protect Nii-chan and Onee-chan."

And she stuck to her word, though she wasn't nearly as strong as they had earlier seen. But she had learned quickly so neither android complained, much.

Usagi on the other hand, whined often. Especially after seeing the response her Nii-chan gave.

It had been a relatively nice day, except for the constant down pour. And yet Seventeen had forced her to train.

"Nii-chan.. It's cold."

Seventeen grit his teeth in annoyance. "Just don't think about it."

A short nod was his answer and yet just five minutes later it came again. "Nii-chan… It's still cold. Can we go inside now?"

He shook his head and continued to attack the shivering, whining blonde.

"How about now?"

"Iie."

"Nii-chan.."

He groaned a bit, "Iie Usagi."

She pouted deeply and crossed her arms. "Then I'm not playing anymore."

Seventeen's eyes twitched as he glared at her. "First we aren't playing. Second attack."

Usagi shook her head. "Iie."

Seventeen raised his hand, palm out, ready to strike the girl when he heard Eighteen laugh behind him.

"Now, now brother you wouldn't want to hurt our little Usa, would you?" She grinned as his eye twitched again, then; just to anger him further; she held out her hand to the little girl. "Let's go inside and wait for Nii-chan to make dinner."

And of course Usagi instantly latched onto Eighteen's hand, skipping happily in with her sister.

After the two were inside Seventeen cursed loudly and had a small tantrum, which with him consisted of multiple ki blasts being release to destroy what was left of the house next to theirs.

Usagi smiled happily at the memory as she sat eating her ice cream. That had been seven years ago, when she had still been six.

But now things with her two siblings were stranger. They left without her more often and though they always came back with new toys for her she couldn't help but think something was wrong.

So she came up with the brilliant plan of following them. Dangerous, hai. Demo only if she were caught.

When they came in to tell her they were leaving she gave the usual annoyed whine before seeing them off. Then as quietly and discreetly as she could she picked up chase.

To Be Continued…

A.N.: I know I know.. It's been five months or something.. And I'm so sorry! Gomen!! It won't happen again.. And there's no real excuse for what I did, demo I am sorry. I've already started the next chapter so it should be out soon enough.. Please review.. And don't hate me!


	8. Learning the Truth

Usagi's Choice- Chapter Eight- Learning the Truth

Seventeen grinned slightly as he flew beside his sister. "So where to today?"

Eighteen shrugged, then grinned as she saw a park before them. "How about we ride some rides?"

And with that decided they landed just outside the park.

It wasn't long before they chose a ride and went to get on, only to be stopped by one of the workers.

"Excuse me miss… you have to wait your turn."

Eighteen rolled her eyes and raised a hand, not even looking at the man or the others in line as they stared in terror. "I hate lines."

One can assume what happened next.

Once they had destroyed or scared away all the remaining humans they had their fun, and would have continued if they hadn't been interrupted.

"Oh look. Blondie's here, except his hair isn't blonde today."

"He's copying me."

Gohan continued to glare at the two androids. "Trunks stay out of this."

The purple haired boy nodded and jogged to a spot where he would be able to watch the coming battle.

------

Usagi watched it all from afar, her crystal blue eyes widening in horror as she saw her siblings attack the human. Though what disturbed her most was when her Onee-chan beat on the young purple haired boy. He had no chance against them.

The bunny squeezed her eyes shut, letting a few tears trail down her cheeks.

Her Onee-chan and Nii-chan had lied to her. But why?

She wiped sadly at her eyes. She didn't know what to do. On one hand she knew what they were doing was wrong, but on the other they were her family.

She had no time to make her choice though as it was made for her when the two started taking pot shots on the two humans. Her eyes turned silver and an eight pointed star appeared on her pale forehead.

Her eyes narrowed in anger and she quickly found the two.

The older man's head shot up and he held the young boy closer to himself, protecting him from everything. The man's glazed green eyes widened in slight horror, remembering the young girl he had seen with Seventeen even though she had grown.

Serenity managed a small, reassuring smile and then said in a soft, sweet voice, "Do not worry Gohan-san. I'll protect you both.."

She then turned from him and stood calmly amidst the chaos about them, one pale, small hand raised palm outward. From the center of her palm a dim silver light began to glow and spread outwards, encompassing the small trio and preventing anything from hitting them.

Gohan stared in slight wonder at the tiny girl, ignoring everything else around him, including the searing pain coming from where his left arm had once been.

This young girl was able to hold this advanced energy shield, seemingly unfazed. Even at his level, holding a shield of this size and force took precious energy that he simply did not have at this point.

Serenity winced slightly, though she still held her body in the relaxed position, determined not to show any weakness to these people she did not yet know, let alone trust.

True she was protecting them, but only because it was the right thing to do.

She sighed in relief as the blasts of energy finally stopped coming and she was able to let her hand drop as she slumped wearily. She glanced behind herself slowly…

------

Black eyes glinted mischievously as a tanned hand caressed the fog image in front of himself. "I have found you my little bunny…"

A grin spread across his face as he turned his back to the time gates. It was now only a matter of waiting for the right opportunity to cross into that dimension and deal with the tsuki no hime.

To Be Continued…

AN: Now I know it's short, but before you start gathering a mob to come get me let me explain. I can't go on without knowing one vital piece of information. Where does Usagi go now. So being the nice… all right, all right… lazy person I am I've decided to let you all help me with this. Now you have three choices that I can think of, unless of course someone has a better idea that they would like to tell me. Anyway they are: Usagi stays with Gohan, she goes off on her own, or she continues to stay with the androids. And of course if she stays with the androids I'll need to figure out whether or not she tells them she knows…

So let me know what you think. I'd like to get at least ten opinions before I start the next chapter, so get back to me soon!


	9. New Home

**AN: **Aaiiie! I'm sorry that I've taken so long, it's just I've been incredibly busy at this point, trying to finish up school work and a story I'm writing for my friend, if you like vampires go check it out! Shameless plug… hehe! I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, but if I get enough reviews I'll make sure to spend more time on it. And if anyone's reading my other Sailor Moon fan fiction and wants to help me write it or even take it over email me and we'll talk! Enjoy!

Usagi's Choice Chapter Nine New Home

Gohan stared at the small blonde in a mix of wonder and horror. This same little girl had protected Seventeen all those years ago. So why on earth was she now protecting them?

He watched as she turned towards him, her exhaustion evident on her face. "They're gone now Gohan-san."

He nodded, wincing as pain shot through his torn body. "Why did you help us?"

Her answer was as simple as it was confusing. "It's my duty to do the right thing."

His black eyes widened in surprise as she fell to her knees tiredly. "Are.. Are you okay?"

She smiled reassuringly at him as her eyes closed and the insignia on her forehead began to fade away. "I will be." she slumped over, deep asleep and far away from the horror of the truth.

Gohan frowned and reached tiredly for his bag of senzu beans.

Only one was left and yet both he and Trunks desperately needed one. His hand closed around the bean and he groaned in pain. "Now Gohan.. What would your father do?" A sigh passed his lips and he crawled towards the prone Trunks, forcing the boy to eat it. "Live Trunks."

Gohan groaned as he opened his eyes, pain assaulting him as soon as he was able to feel.

Trunks was at his side the moment he tried to move, gently pushing him back onto the bed. "Relax and I'll go get mom." He made to call out and find the blue haired genius when Gohan grabbed one of his wrists, holding him in place.

"Where's the girl Trunks?"

The purple haired teen stared at his teacher in confusion. "The blonde?" He had seen her near them and remembered her from all those years ago. She was with the androids, one of them. "I left her."

Gohan tried to push himself upright again, wincing at the intense pain it brought. "We need to go get her."

Trunks frowned deeply at the older man. Clearly Gohan was having problems thinking properly. "Gohan," he began softly, picking his words carefully, as if he were talking to a child, "She's one of them, remember?"

He watched as the black haired man rose despite his restraining hand. "She's the one that saved us Trunks. I'm not going to leave her there."

Saved them? Why would she save them when her siblings had been the ones to attack them in the first place? It just didn't make sense. "Gohan you must be remembering incorrectly. They were trying to kill us. Why would she save us?"

"She's different Trunks, not like them."

The teenager groaned in annoyance. Gohan just wasn't getting it. "If she's not like them then why did she protect Seventeen?"

"Didn't you hear what she said then? _'No fighting'_.. That's why she protected him, because I was the one who attacked."

"And for good reason! If you hadn't he would have!"

Gohan sighed deeply, forcing his body upright, "If you don't plan on helping me then I'll go on my own to get her. But I'm not going to leave her out there by herself. It's not right Trunks."

"Gohan the androids are her siblings and they're pure evil! She can't be any good if she's with them!"

Gohan raised a dark brow at the teen. "And your father was the Prince of Saiyans that wanted to take over the earth yet we trusted him."

The young man blinked, staring at Gohan with his mouth open slightly at a complete loss for words.

Gohan grinned at his obvious victory, "So you'll go get her for me?"

Trunks nodded reluctantly, not seeing how he had much of a choice with how persistent Gohan was being. "Yeah…" Grumbling he left the room, sending Bulma in to deal with the wounded Saiyan.

Trunks sighed as he stepped slowly through the debris, looking for the blonde haired girl.

He spotted her with her back against a large slab of concrete, her knees pulled up to her chest as she rocked herself back and forth, tears running down her pale, dirt caked cheeks. The way she was rocking back and forth like a small child made him feel sympathy for her. But the moment was fleeting as he remembered who her siblings were and steeled himself. This girl was related in some way to the monsters that had killed his father. No matter what Gohan said he wouldn't like her. He would accept her, but he would never trust her.

"Hey girl!"

Her head shot up and she quickly wiped at her eyes, removing the last of the tears. Her sapphire eyes widened as she realized who he was. "You're okay… And the man that was with you..?" She paused, afraid of the answer as she watched the boy. "He's okay too?"

Trunks nodded curtly, "He is, though he lost his arm thanks to your siblings."

Usagi winced and glanced back at her legs, not wanting to see the blame he watched her with. It was hard enough coming to terms with it on her own, she didn't need this boy shoving it in her face. "I'm sorry.."

His ice blue eyes rolled heavenward. Sorry? What was that going to change? "Whatever. Come on will you?"

Usagi blinked in confusion as she stared up at him, "Huh?"

"Gohan told me to come and get you, now hurry up. I won't ask again."

She didn't need anymore coaxing than that. After all she couldn't go back to her siblings, not after knowing the truth.

End Chapter

AN: I know that this isn't much but I figured if I get it out sooner you know I'm still alive and I can feel not so bad… anyway I'll try to start working on the next one soon.. School is over! Yay for Graduation! Anyway tell me what you think and what you want!


	10. Bad News and Good News

First and foremost, I'm sorry. I never meant to just leave everyone hanging with this story, but you know what? Life happened, muses stopped talking, so on and so forth. I'll break the bad news to you first: this is not a new chapter. There, that's over with. Now good news! I'm in the process of revising/rewriting/reinventing this story. My muses for this story have come back with a very big vengeance it seems. And I think I understand why they stopped talking in the first place. Apparently I didn't have things exactly as they wanted-probably something to do with the way I used to write, I'm much more open to just letting them take over and run amok now.

Now, this said, I don't want to get anyone's hopes way up. This will essentially be the same story, but at the same time it will be very different. I'm older now, much older, and so I will be able to go darker, be more mature with the characters and even delve deeper into the romance aspect of the story. It will not be a romance like that of the Sailor Moon series-anime at least-where it is very chaste.

No, sorry. The way I see it, Saiya-jins are a very primal race. I mean they are a race of warriors, the strongest survive and the weak are weeded out. In the DBZ world we definitely see that through fighting, but not really anywhere else. I really want to explore this a bit farther, especially in regards to how relationships-familial and sexual-would be shown. They strike me as almost working in the way a pack of wolves would: in that I imagine they would mate for life-they can hardly show emotion enough to get one mate, can you imagine if they had to do so multiple times?-and would probably show affection more by means of touching than words. Also I assume, them being a primal, almost instinct driven race, that they would be more protective and possessive, almost a little-dare I insult Vegeta this way?-caveman-esque about the whole process. It wouldn't be done like we humans do things, looks first. I imagine it would really start for them with scent being the main factor, being able to scent-and being completely aware of what they were doing!-a mate that would be fertile/compatible with them. That said, I also think that staking a claim on one's mate would be instinctual and immediately shown. This does not mean instant sex, just add water! No, this means that they will declare, I guess the most appropriate word would be intent, though it goes much deeper than that, immediately-no matter the age. If you have problems with this, well, this rewrite won't be for you. Sorry.

I already have the prologue written up by hand and the muses are eager to dig deeper in. Keep in mind though, that I don't have as much free time now as I did when I was a teen, and in addition to that I have other stories that are all begging for attention. I will try to never let it go so long again without posting anything. I'm going to try and get a little bit more written before I post anything, besides I still need to get what I have beta'd so I'm not just coming out with crap.

Which brings me to the last thing I have to do, is ask if anyone is at all interested in being a beta/sounding board for me. You'll get to read things before anyone else! I do ask that you have a good grasp of the English grammar system so that when I go on a writing binge you can catch what mistakes I slip up and make. Go ahead and drop me a PM if you're interested and we can talk.

That's it for now. Hopefully I can have the prologue up soon enough. Just to let you know, it will not be under this entry. It may even get a different name since things have changed, but when I know I'll post an edit or something to this. Thanks to everyone for all the encouragement over the years. You guys are completely amazing and I hope, really and truly, that you will enjoy the new version!


End file.
